


Let’s Run Away Together

by INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt



Series: Let’s Run Away Together [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book 1- Game of Thrones, F/M, Jonrya Week 2020, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt/pseuds/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt
Summary: Creatures-Dire WolvesPlot: Jon never goes beyond the Wall with Joer and the others. He stays behind, at Castle Black. When one morning Ghost acted strangely, clawing at the door, and making noises. Jon leaves and follows his friend to the main gate of the Castle. He opens to find, a grey dire wolf, and with the Wolf was a skinny freezing girl, with his father’s hair. Show age plus a few years.Got this idea because of a quote from the books.So with that done I apologize for my shit grammar, spelling, and storyline. With that Enjoy.
Relationships: Ghost/Nymeria, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Series: Let’s Run Away Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636327
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Jonrya Week: January 2020





	Let’s Run Away Together

(Arya Stark)

Arya ran as fast, and as far as she could from King’s Landing. She couldn’t stand the city. The smell, the people, and most definitely the Lannisters. She knew that she was going to scare her Father, but she had enough of that shit smelling city. She wanted to go home. She wanted her hair ruffled, and the smile he gave her. So she ran North, to the family she loved most. 

Arya stopped to take a breath, and looked back to see that the city was still there, but it was smaller, then she remembered. She looked at the sight, and with a sad smile she said, “I’m sorry Father. Don’t come find me, for I won’t be there, or here. I will be gone. I’ll be with Jon, at the Watch.” 

Arya felt a tear go down her cheek, and wiped it away. She turned around and started running again. Not paying attention to the trees around her, and not the golden eyes looking at her.

(Eddard Stark)

Ned opened the door to Arya’s room suspecting to see her and the sword Jon made for her. He knew who made the sword for Arya, when he first saw it. He knew Jon asked Mikken to make this sword for Arya. For those two had a greater bond than another person he knew.

But when he looked into the room, and saw nothing. Not the sword, nor the body of his youngest daughter. Ned started to worry, but when he caught sight of a role of paper on the bedside dresser, he walked to it, and saw that it had his name written on it, with Arya’s messy handwriting.

Ned opened the scroll he smiled at the sight of his daughter’s handwriting. He read the letter, and by the time he was done, he had tears going down his cheeks and onto the role of paper. 

‘Arya ran North, to be with her favourite brother.’ Ned thought. Ned placed the scroll down on the desk, and turned to leave. He knew that the South wasn’t a place for Arya but he still brought her along. For what reason? None.

Ned stopped mid step, thinking on what he just read, ‘She wants to be with Jon. She rather him be with him then with her other brothers.” Ned continues to think, and when he was done, he smiled, ‘Take care of Arya, Jon. For she loves you more than any other. More then me or her siblings. Promise me, Jon that you will take care of Arya.’ 

With his mind made up, he turned to the direction of his office, and continued in that direction. But then he stopped thinking of one think he forgot, ‘Arya is a 13 year old girl, and this world is full of people who would want to do things to her. I should at least send someone to look after her until she reaches the Wall.’ Ned then got a cold breeze in his face, with that breeze he felt that something was already watching over Arya, and with his mind made up to leave her be, he continued on his way.

(Days Later: Arya Stark)

Arya sat down in a cave, with a tiny fire going in front of her, and to her side were bones of an animal, a rabbit to be more precise. Arya slowly closed her eyes, and within seconds she was fast asleep, dreaming of a smile, and the feeling of her hair being ruffled. But those dreams quickly changed. 

For she was looking out a different pair of eyes, and walking on four legs, and around her the sun shone brightly, and where her eyes were focused on was a cave. Arya walked forward, and entered the cave. Arya looked confused as she saw her own body, asleep on the stone floor of the cave. 

Arya blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she found herself in her body. Arya rubbed her eyes, getting all of the sleep out of her eyes. Arya slowly looked around still confused at what just happened. But her eyes flew open when her eyes saw the familiar golden eyes of Nymeria. 

Arya slowly stood up, and held her hand out, “Nymeria?” She watched as the wolf leaned towards her hand and she felt the familiar wolf breath in. Nymeria looked bigger then she remembered, and her fur looked worn, and scared like she has fought other wolves.

Arya was taking from her thoughts by a tongue licking her hand. Arya smiled and threw her arms around her direwolf, “I missed you girl.” She felt Nymeria placing her head on her shoulder. 

The cave was filled with silence for ten minutes as Arya hugged Nymeria, still a bit confused at what that dream was about. Nymeria was the first to break the embrace as she moved her head, and backed away from her. The dire wolf then left the cave, and Arya quickly followed, and once outside she looked around and found wolves all around her.

Arya wanted to run, but stopped when Nymeria growled and stepped in front of her. The wolves back away, and entered the forest around her. Nymeria then looked North, and within seconds Arya understood what her direwolf meant, “You miss Ghost, don’t you girl?” The dire wolf looked to her and nodded. Arya nodded, and felt like the question was returned, “Yes I miss Jon, and Ghost too.” Arya smiled as she thought of something, “Let’s go to our brother together.” Nymeria stood up, and barked. And Arya understood what her wolf meant. 

And together dire wolf and human left the cave to head north, and around them a pack of wolves, fifty strong, followed.

(Months Later: Jon Snow)

Jon laid down on his bed in Castle Black, glade that Ser Allier hasn’t returned, and he was able to get at least a few more days of peace. But today was a day of complete confusion. For the whole day he couldn’t get Arya off his mind. Her laugh, scaped knees, and dirty dress were only some of the things that was claiming his mind. And whenever he closed his eyes, or blinked he felt like he was in a whole different body, and was smelling two very familiar scents. Jon sighed at what happened throughout the whole day. He closed his eyes wanting to get a few hours of sleep before his duties call. 

But just as he was about to fall asleep, Ghost made a noise and was clawing at the door. Jon sat up and looked towards his friend and stared as the wolf tried to open the door.

“What is it, Boy?” Jon asked. Ghost just looked at him, and Jon instantly knew what the direwolf wanted. Jon grabbed his balt which held Longclaw and put it on. He opened the door, and watched as Ghost sprinted out of the room, down the stairs and to the main gate of Castle Black.

Jon slowly followed, putting on his black cloak, and noticed with complete confusion, that there were no guards on duty. It was almost the same as the day Lord Commander Jeor was almost assassinated. Jon placed his hand on the pommel of his sword and opened the gate, and looked out, and watched as Ghost left. 

Jon followed his wolf, and when they came to a stop he spotted a wolf and a girl, who was passed out and looked to be shivering, and the wolf lying down on the girl’s leg. Jon watched as Ghost ran to the pair, and as the wolf opened its eyes to show golden, and stood up and looped over to Ghost. Jon continued toward the girl, and his eyes flew open, when he caught sight of the familiar tunic and skirt, and hair the girl had.

Jon quickened his pace to get to the down girl. When he kneeled down to the girl, his cloak was already off, and around the girl. Jon placed his hand on the girl’s face, and without much trouble brought it up so that he could take a look. When he saw the face his eyes flew open, because for who was in front of him was his beloved little sister, and without a thought he picked her up and rapped his cloak around her to make sure that nothing was going to be hit by the cold breeze of the wall. Jon turned around ignoring the two wolves as they licked the other, and occasionally smelling each other’s behind. 

Jon ran back to Castle Black, with his sister in his arms. He closed the gate, making sure that both dire wolves were in the castle, and entered his room. He placed Arya on his bed and put all the furs he has on her. Jon turned back to the door, and looked to see that both of the wolves were inside, and bard his door. Jon then turned to the hearth, and started a fire. 

As he was about to grab a chair, he caught sight of Nymeria and for the first time today actually looked at the girl. Jon noticed something in her mouth. He walked towards her and smiled at what she was holding. In her mouth was Needle. Jon grabbed the handle of the sword and patted the wolf, “Thank you, Nymeria, for holding this.” The wolf opened her mouth and lopped towards Ghost. Jon place the sword against the hearth.

Jon grabbed a chair and brought it to the bed, and sat down, watching his sister sleep, making sure that she was going to be okay, and warm. Jon watched as Arya breathed watching as the furs over her chest move up and down. Jon was about to close his eyes, when she heard Arya mumble. He leaned further wanting to hear what she was saying, “Jon.” He smiled as she said his name, “I… miss… missed… you.” Jon leaned back into the chair, thinking. Girls weren’t allowed to be in the castle, and he wasn’t going to let her go, after what happened to their father.

After minutes of thinking Jon nodded, and stood from the chair, and moved around the room packing what he could. As he moved he was able to see his and Arya’s direwolf sleep, Nymeria on her side and Ghost’s head on her neck, and both asleep. 

When Jon was done packing he sat back down in the chair and watched as Arya moved is her sleep, and he smiled at how innocent Arya was in her sleep. Jon closed his eyes, and listened to the breathing of his sister. Jon opened his eyes, and watched as Arya kicked off the furs, and place one of her hands on her belly and the other moved further up. 

Jon quickly grabbed the furs and placed it on top of her. When Jon was done he backed up and breathed in, and closed his eyes, and once again listened to the breathing of Arya, and as he sleep claiming him he heard Arya mumble, “Jon… I… Lo… Love… you.”

(Two Hours Later)

WARNINGxxxMore than normal amount of being shownxxxWARNING

Jon slowly opened his eyes, as he felt Ghost, and Nymeria licking both of his hands, and when all the sleep left his eyes, he looked on at his sister, and the sight that he saw made him hard. For Arya was on her side, facing him, with her tunic practically off her, showing him her chest, and hard nipples.

ENDING

Jon stood up and walked over to the water bowl, and splashed water into his face. After about a few minutes he walked over to the barred door and opened it. Looking outside he realized it was still dark and the moon being directly above him. Jon closed the door, and walked over to Arya, and shaked her awake. 

(Arya Stark)

Arya slowly opened her eyes, and when they fully opened she looked up into the familiar eyes of her favourite brother, “Jon!” She yelled as she jumped at him not fixing how her tunic, “I missed you, Big Brother!” She felt him hugging her back.

“I missed you too, Little Sister.” He said, as he ruffled her hair. After about a few minutes he pushed her away, and looked into her eyes, and said, “You can’t be here, Arya-“

Arya felt sadness at what he said and cut him off, “But I came all the way here to see you and stay with you.”

Jon nodded, “Aye, you did. But I have a question for you, a serious question.” Arya nodded, slowly waiting for the question to be asked. Jon nodded and with complete seriousness said, “Let’s run away together.” Without a second thought Arya jumped at him, and kissed him all over the face, and saying yes, over and over again. Arya heard Jon laugh and backed away. Jon nodded, “Well for the plan I made we need to leave now. I already have everything packed, so all we need is a horse and a destination.” He said and with a smile continued, “But I already believe where we are going. For that place is…”

“Braavos.” They said together.

(The Next Morning)

When the brothers of the nights watch, found Jon Snow’s room empty they immediately ran to Maester Aemon, and when they told him what happened he smiled and laughed, “Calm down, Brothers.” They all calmed down and waited for him to continue, “You know what has to happen, and now do it.” 

Everyone nodded, and as the left Maester Aemon turned to his Steward and asked, “Samwell read this to me please. For it was from Jon Snow.” Sam nodded, and read the scroll. When he was done Aemon nodded, “Thank you Samwell, please throw it in the fire. And don’t speak of this to anyone.”

“Yes Maester.” The boy said, and as he left, Aemon smiled.

“I knew I felt something familiar about you Jon Snow.” Aemon said, “You remind me of my great-great-grandnephew, Rhaegar. For you both fell in love with a wolf.”

(TBC)


End file.
